


Ivre d'amour

by pflaume



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Drunkenness, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coupshan, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pflaume/pseuds/pflaume
Summary: Seungcheol has a soft spot for puppies. Jeonghan owns one.





	Ivre d'amour

It was one of those bland and rough nights where Jeonghan lays almost too comfortably on his couch with his Golden Retriever puppy sleeping also peacefully on his lap and youtube synced to the television in front of him. It's weekend and he's supposed to be killing time by sleeping but no thanks to his neighbor, he couldn't get even any blink of rest. His phone, which was the only device illuminating his flat aside from the television screen, blared a strong 3:14 am and he cursed under his breath because he really needed sleep if ever he wants to attend the student council meeting tomorrow without looking like a sleep-deprived zombie. He hates looking like shit, or anything less than admirable to the eyes of the people.

 

But then again, how? He, somehow, bumped himself into his main reason of insomnia earlier when he was taking out his trash and oh god, he's a fucking walking Greek god with his hair slicked back and that smug grin Jeonghan wants to erase off his irritatingly handsome face. He sported piercings and tattoos that embodies Jeonghan's wildest fantasies that might have included ropes and cuffs and he now is starting to think something is really wrong with him to be thinking of sex when they don't even know each other. He really has a big crush on him and he couldn't help but gape at how his ripped jeans hugged his deliciously thick thighs or how his tongue grazed his lower lip before he managed to make a big grin.

 

"Hey, Jeonghan."

 

Jeonghan could still remember how his neighbor's voice sounded also sinful, deep, dark and rich and oh dear god, he wanted his mouth and _why was he even thinking about how he would sound on bed?_

__

__"__ Uhm, yeah, hi?" Jeonghan stuttered badly. He felt himself heat up during that mere exchange of greeting and he was sure he was ready to punch if someone decided to walk in and notice the fucking blush on his fucking face. "Wait, you know my name?"

 

"Yeah, you're the one who owns that Ret, right?" His neighbor twirled his keys around his hands and all he was able to think was the man's fingers working so skillfully like that and the urge to bash his own head was very strong so he cleared his throat and prayed to whatever deity of flirting he won't fuck the conversation up.

 

"Yeah," he croaked. He fucking croaked like he had some sort of speech defect and he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a thirsty cat. God, how he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole after that.

 

Much to Jeonghan's disappointment, the man seemed to be in a hurry because he only patted Jeonghan's head and said a small, "Cute." before turning around and walking the other way. Damn, that ass.

 

"Yeah!" Jeonghan called out. This can't end up this way. He had to make another chance, another reason to talk to him. "My Ret's really cute. You can play with him some other time Seungcheol!"

 

Seungcheol glanced back with a smirk and Jeonghan froze, feeling like his fucking underwear dropped down a hundred feet under the ground. Said man turned around, jaws and strong features and he chuckled, "No, I mean you, you're cute."

 

Well, you can say Jeonghan lost count of how many times he touched himself at the idea of that.

 

And now he's reduced into a puddle on his couch, Doritos in hand and perplexed because what the fuck does "cute" mean? In where does he fit? Does his neighbor also like him? He probably just goes around calling people cute judging from his job and the friends he's with.

 

Not that Jeonghan stalked, but he kinda picked up that Seungcheol studies at this uni which Jeonghan's uni is in rival of and he also works as a night club DJ. His friends are also as gorgeous as him and are they a group of gods walking Earth _because have you seen Mingyu, that tall ass guy who's popular in almost five universities? Or perhaps Wonwoo, the awfully handsome student prodigy who topped all the entrance exams in all prominent schools almost four years ago? How bout Hansol, the rising idol rapper of South Korea? Is this a fucking joke?_

 

"Are you done whining over your fuckboy drama because jesus christ, let us sleep?" Junhui hissed behind Jeonghan's screen and he fought the temptation to just turn the video call off.

 

"Not yet, Junhui."

 

"Well then, hurry up because I still need my beauty sleep."

 

"Shut up, Jun. You've been sleep deprived since Minghao broke up with you."

 

"Fuck you, Jeonghan. I'm going to sleep!"

 

"No!" Jeonghan suddenly shouted and he's suddenly aware of the puppy on his lap. "Listen to me guys, I think I like him already."

 

"News, Jeonghan," Joshua clapped and even his actions were sarcastic. "You told us that the day you moved in there, maybe four months ago and you've only seen him like three minutes after he helped you move your furniture."

 

"Great, Josh! You finally talked. I was actually thinking you started to develop some kind of speech defect after sucking Seokmin's dick in the library."

 

Joshua flipped him a finger and Jeonghan retaliated by ignoring him and choosing to pick at the ends of his blond locks.

 

"Okay but really, you gotta go and ask him to be your sugar daddy." It was Junhui who talked while he seemed to be busy with his Ipad. "And do a camshow or something. That looks like the new trend these days."

 

"You're fucking gross!" The two shouted in unison and Jun only shrugged, not even feeling any of the embarrassment.

 

"What? I would do that for Mingyu or Wonwoo, perhaps. If it isn't for Jeonghan, I could also do that for Seuㅡ"

 

"Junhui, what the fuck?"

 

"Yep, time to head to sleep because someone decided it's good to hoe around andㅡ"

 

"Shut up, Jeonghan. Stop acting like you're cleaㅡ"

 

"Guys, good night. Stop being so childish, you both."

 

"Good night, Joshua. Thanks for being a good friend."

 

"Fuck you, Jeonghan."

 

"Sure, hoe."

 

Jeonghan sighed and looked around his too empty apartment. Really, it's just too big and too bland and maybe someone with the name Choi Seungcheol could occupy it with him because he wouldn't really mind but then again, maybe he should stop drooling over him. What if the guy is in a relationship already? Heartbreaking, Jeonghan thought. He'll probably cry for days if ever that was true even though they're not actually together just because he kinda likes drama and even more, the guy. God, now he felt pathetic.

 

He settled down his puppy and decided to waddle toward his kitchen to get himself a glass of water so he can head to sleep but before he could even stretch his legs, loud knocks came from his front door.

 

He froze.

 

It was thirty minutes past three a.m. and who on earth would come knocking on his door at such ungodly hour? Maybe Joshua or Junhui, but it had only been minutes since he bid the two goodnight.

 

The knocks came again and this time it sounded urgent and heavy. Jeonghan shuffled in his soft pajamas, thinking about how he would look inside his coffin if ever there's a murderer in front of his door but he thinks he's really just being silly because they would be alarmed by the management if there's one.. _right?_

 

The unfamiliar sight that welcomed Jeonghan the moment he opened his door caught him off-guard; his stomach somewhat doing a somersault, he wishes it didn't mirror his action because he backed away a bit.

 

There was Seungcheol, clad in his tight ripped jeans and black leather jacket, looking as if glory descended from heaven and presented himself to Jeonghan if not only for the fact that the said man is leaning on his doorway and.. is currently sound asleep. The man was literally standing upright with only an arm against the door frame supporting him. Jeonghan's eyes gravitated on Seungcheol's plump parted lips and trailed up to his long lashes, slightly fluttering in sleep. His stomach did another exhibition at the fact that he was this close to the man he had been wondering about earlier.

 

"Seungcheol?" Jeonghan tested the waters, not wanting to disturb the man's slumber but also worrying he might fall and die due to head trauma. His guilt, most especially his heart, won't be able to handle that.

 

Seungcheol's head only bobbed, still fast asleep, fighting the pull of gravity. There was a pregnant pause before he finally opened his eyes and groggily muttered, "Oh. Hey, Jeonghan."

 

Seungcheol's dumb grin blinded Jeonghan he felt his inner self die in admiration. "I think you wandered in the wrong door. Your apartment is in there," the blond said silently, peering over Seungcheol's shoulder to check if there are still people around. None.

 

"Nope," Seungcheol waved his hands in front of him and a strong murky scent of a manly perfume, smoke and alcohol wafted under Jeonghan's nostrils. "I.. I'm here for a reason."

 

Jeonghan's heart clenched at the idea of what ifs, including one where his neighbor is actually a murderer disguised as a normal college student. Even if he's undeniably attractive and hot, Jeonghan wouldn't let Seungcheol kill him.. _right?_

 

_Really, he needed to think about his life decisions._

 

"Cheol, you look drunk." _And very gorgeous._

 

Said man chuckled and Jeonghan's thoughts steered to how domestic would it be if he'll be able to listen to that laugh everyday of his life, the horror of being murdered suddenly gone. "I might have drank a bit.. too much, mhm. You have two good eyes."

 

"Do you want me to help you to your room?" he offered, purely out of concern. It's not that he's taking this chance to take a peek inside Seungcheol's flat, imagine himself cooking in thereㅡ really, no.

 

Seungcheol shifted his weight to his other leg and Jeonghan mentally stumbled only because he held himself back from pulling Seungcheol when the man slurred and almost tripped. Take note: almost.

 

"I can help myself," Seungcheol, obviously, was lying. "I'm just here to ask if-"

 

"Yes?" Jeonghan interrupted, a bit too enthusiastically. Oh god, he's embarrassing. _Hormones, stop._

 

"Can I pet your dog?"

 

Somewhere in the pit of Jeonghan's heart, something dropped and he tried his best not to grimace at not being able to get what he expected. What did he hope for, anyway? Nothing's free.

 

He's suddenly not in the mood for beating around the bush and remembered he has a meeting for tomorrow so he started closing his door. "Uh.. well, my dog is asleep so maybe tomorrow. Good night, Cheol," the blond hurriedly answered not meeting the others eyes. Heat rose up to his cheeks out of shame because he suddenly realized how pathetic he had been.

 

But he regretted the moment he lifted his gaze up and looked at Seungcheol. Out of nowhere, Seungcheol's lower lip began to tremble and his eyes started to water. In a matter of seconds, big fat tears started to roll down Seungcheol's cheeks and he fought the urge to engulf the man in a bear hug because he outright looked like a kicked puppy right now and oh god, Jeonghan's heart hurt.

 

"I.." Seungcheol sobbed, chest rising dramatically up and down, before he dropped on the floor and buried his face on his knees. Jeonghan started to panic. What the fuck is happening? "I only.. wanted to pet the puppyㅡ"

 

"Seungcheol, Iㅡ" Jeonghan didn't know what to say: should he comfort the guy or should he just let him. But his wandering thoughts were not helping and only made Seungcheol's sobs grow even louder.

 

"I only wished to pet the puppy and I.. I swear I would never hurt you or the little dog orㅡ" Seungcheol's brows knit together in an adorable frown and if Jeonghan hadn't been too preoccupied about soothing him, he would've laughed at this very weird situation.

 

"Okay wait, if I let you in, would you stop crying?"

 

The man almost immediately looked up, eyes twinkling in excitement, which, again, twinged something in Jeonghan's heartstrings.

 

"Come in, you look like a mess."

 

But before he could finish his sentence, Seungcheol was already bounding toward his couch and it only took him minutes to find the small ball of fur to nuzzle himself against it.

 

"Choi Seungcheol, you are going to be the death of me."

 

-

 

"I'm sorry I tend to do very stupid things when I'm drunk. I honestly don't know how I am here."

 

The two somehow ended up sitting in Jeonghan's kitchen the morning after, a meeting deliberately forgotten and a puppy a bit too comfortable on someone's lap other than its owner.

 

Jeonghan sent a hurried chat to his two bestfriends which was half-ass, only composing of words like _"oh my god"_ , _"neighbor"_ , _"spent the night"_ and of course skipping the part where he cried out of drunkenness in front of him. He felt very triumphant as of the moment and he wouldn't want to shatter his own bubble and have the two laugh at him.

 

Seungcheol looked really hungover as he rubbed his hands against his face, maybe in hopes of erasing the throbbing pain in his head. But he looked strongly in contrast of the man he was last night. Now with his hair falling freely on his forehead, Jeonghan realized his orbs were caramel brown and not stormy gray which Jeonghan thought mistakenly all along. The light must have danced in his eyes. He looked.. impossibly soft and real: a hard opposite of what Jeonghan used to think of him. And he might be even more whipped.

 

Jeonghan, on the other hand, kept himself busy with the mushroom soup on his stove, purposely ignoring the calls he was getting from Soonyoung, the student council president, every five minutes or so.

 

"Tell me about it," Jeonghan laughed and pushed a bowl of soup towards Seungcheol after he settled on the seat in front of him. "I hope that eases your headache. You can hang out anytime you like though. I mean.. yeah." He trailed off, grabbed a bottle of water and pretended to drink as if the thin plastic can shield him from Seungcheol's scrutinizing gaze. _Great at being subtle, Jeonghan. Great._

 

Seungcheol stopped sipping his soup, opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, only to clamp it back together again, shifting his attention to his own meal.

 

Another minutes of awkward, heavy silence.

 

"We didn't.." Seungcheol started, carefully choosing his words. "Right?"

 

"Didn't what?" Jeonghan, innocently looked up from his own breakfast, not catching up at how the other clenched his jaw and how he also looked away.

 

"You know," the raven haired man suggestively raised his eyebrows together only to have Jeonghan mimic him in confusion.

 

"Seungcheol we both know I can't read minds-"

 

"Had sex."

 

"Oh my god no!" Jeonghan's shout was automatic, startling Seungcheol and the puppy on his lap to a jump and Jeonghan could feel his ears sear hot in embarrassment.

 

"Okay, that's good," Seungcheol muttered under his breath in relief at the same time Jeonghan whispered  _"I wish"_ and his head snapped up, "What?"

 

"What 'what'?"

 

"You said something."

 

Jeonghan was sure he was completely red. "Psh, I didn't. Hangover can sometimes mess with your head. Eat up."

 

 _Fuck my life_ , he mentally noted.

 

"Jeonghan, what did I do last night?"

 

"Do you really want to know?"

 

"I was born ready."

 

"You cried because you wanted to pet Couper."

 

Seungcheol dropped his face on the table and groaned. "Hell no."

 

"Hell yes. But hey, I don't judge. There was one time I was so drunk, I started talking to the wall. We have those moments."

 

"Fuck, I'm so embarrassing. I'm sorry."

 

"Huh, you were cute so no worries."

 

It was a skip too late for Jeonghan to realize what he had said and when he looked up, Seungcheol was already grinning at him, that million dollar smile, knocking Jeonghan's breath away. His insides felt squirmy and he hated the fact at how that only gesture affected him so hard as if he was a fucking teenager. It was also at this moment he realized that it's psychologically and mentally hard to be physically attracted to your not-so-ordinary neighbor.

 

"You find me cute?"

 

Jeonghan shifted his statement to border nonchalance and pretended to shrug. "I mean, who wouldn't? You probably have girls drooling over you. I heard you were a DJ."

 

Seungcheol's brow perked up in amusement, a smirk slowly growing in his lips and god, does Jeonghan want those on his neck. "Someone did his research."

 

The blonde raised both his hands up, using all his efforts not to squirm on his seat. "In my defense, what if my neighbor is secretly a mafia? You're well built. How am I able to place that?"

 

"You take me as a bad guy?" Seungcheol pouted and leaned in, faking a hurt expression.  _Stop being so fucking cute, you fucking pup._

 

"You look like a fuckboy."

 

The other gasped in horror and playfully clutched his chest but a smile was still ghosting in his lips and Jeonghan's heart swelled in fondness. "Offense taken. That was a very hard jab."

 

To this, Jeonghan laughed, "You have piercings and tattoos, you can't blame me!"

 

"First piercing, a drunken deed. Second was a dare by a friend during my birthday."

 

"I see. I take you as a very impulsive man, Seungcheol."

 

"This," Seungcheol dipped his shirt to show a part of the tattoo that runs down his chest and Jeonghan stared way unnecessarily long at his exposed skin, tattoo forgotten. Seungcheol might have noticed that but he only opted for a sly grin. "Another drunk mistake. Tattoo on my lower back, I forgot where and why I got that, honestly."

 

"Wish I am that brave."

 

Seungcheol snorted. "Brave? I don't usually do this though."

 

"What? Explain your inks to the owner of the dog you cried over for?"

 

"No. Have breakfast with a really gorgeous neighbor."

 

Out of all the nice reaction Jeonghan could do, he decided to choke on his salad, heat rising up to his cheeks he swore his AC must have broken down the exact same moment.

 

"And crush on someone else's boyfriend.. probably?" Seungcheol looked hopeful.

 

A big grin slowly made its way to Jeonghan's lips and an unfamiliar warmth spread inside his sore chest at the look Seungcheol was sporting at him. Merlin's beard, he must have saved a whole city in his past life. "I'm actually very single."

 

"Fuck yes."

 

"Jesus fucking christ, could you not do that?"

 

The raven laughed and Jeonghan felt the urge to punch his annoyingly handsome face. "You could take me as a fuckboy and yes, I'm still very hurt with that but could this very lowly fuckboy ask you out on.. a date?"

 

_Dear heavens, deity of flirting, Aphrodite and whoever is listening, thank you._

 

-

 

"Did I really cry that night?"

 

"Yes. And for the love of god Seungcheol, you've been repeating that a million times."

 

"Huh, I must have looked dumb."

 

"Sure you did, with your leather jacket and slicked back hair."

 

"I'm still your favorite dumbass, right?"

 

"Unfortunately."

 

-

 

"I love you."

 

"Cheol, get off me."

 

"Alright."

 

"Oh my god, baby. I'm sorry. Come back here, you pup."

 

"Right, there goes my broken heart."

 

"Stop being an asshole, Choi Seungcheol."

 

"Now I'm the asshole."

 

"I love you too, you big oaf."

 

"Two years in this relationship with all these lies.."

 

"Stop sulking!"

 

-


End file.
